Si petit et pourtant si innocent
by Jubei-Kazuki
Summary: Une toute petite histoire où Sam a quatre ans et Dean en a huit. Un jour, un camarade d'école de Sam lui dit une phrase qui va le perturber. Seulement, il pourra toujours compter sur son aîné, son père et Jim Murphy.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous...

Me revoici avec une mini-fic puisqu'elle sera en deux chapitres seulement ^^

mais c'est une histoire toute mignonne avec Dean et Sam enfants ^_^

enfin, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire XD aussi je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a quelques fautes encore mais on ne peut pas toutes les avoir ^^

même les plus grands auteurs font des fautes dans leurs œuvres. :-)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, malheureusement... et l'histoire provient de mon imagination très fructueuse quand elle le veut XD

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Si petit et pourtant, si innocent…**

En cette belle matinée d'hiver, John Winchester se hâtait à préparer ses affaires. Il partait pour une chasse de un ou deux jours mais il espérait fortement que ce ne soit que pour un seulement. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur ses deux fils, tout en plaçant une arme dans son sac.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'il avait perdu sa femme, Mary, dans un incendie. Il lui avait fallu quelques semaines pour comprendre que c'était un démon qui en était la cause. C'était un être surnaturel, un être qui n'existait que dans les histoires à faire peur, normalement. Pourtant, ils existaient et pas que ça. Il avait l'occasion de chasser des loups garous, des esprits, des wendigos et pleins d'autres bestioles du genre, toutes aussi monstrueuses les unes que les autres.

Lorsqu'il partait en chasse, il laissait derrière lui ses deux enfants : Dean âgé de huit ans et le cadet, Sam, âgé quant à lui de quatre ans. Le premier était un bonhomme brun aux yeux verts. Il écoutait les moindres ordres qu'il lui donnait. Toujours à dire « Oui, Monsieur. ». John n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il ne contredisait pas ce qu'il lui disait mais il espérait que Dean ne pensait pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il avait toujours peur de cela. Pourtant, il ne savait pas comment montrer qu'il l'aimait car son aîné n'était plus autant démonstratif de ses sentiments. En tout cas, plus depuis la mort de Mary.

Sam était un petit bonhomme châtain et aux yeux bleus. À seulement quatre ans, il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des tas de questions. Questions auxquelles John n'avait pas la patience de répondre, bien souvent. Pour cela, il s'était montré admiratif devant son aîné qui répondait toujours aux moindres questions de son cadet. Il prenait tout son temps pour lui expliquer et Sam était, dans ces moments-là, très attentif. Cependant, si Dean n'était plus autant démonstratif de ses sentiments, ce n'était pas le cas de Sam. Quand celui-ci était triste ou heureux, il le faisait savoir à son entourage. Il avait un caractère bien trempé et semblait en admiration devant son grand-frère.

John referma son sac et se leva. Il adressa un sourire à son fils aîné qui le regardait faire. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

« Dean. Rappelle-moi ce que je t'ai dit, s'il-te-plait.

-J'amène Sam à sa classe et je me rends à la mienne. Le soir, je le récupère et on rentre au motel. Si tu n'es pas rentré d'ici demain soir, j'appelle le Père Jim.

-Bien. Et ?

-Et, je veille sur Sammy. »

John lui sourit avant de se tourner vers son cadet qui avait détourné la tête de son écran de télévision à l'entente de son prénom. Le père fit un signe pour lui demander d'approcher ce que le garçon fit avec rapidité. Une fois proche de lui, John lui sourit également avant de caresser ses cheveux.

« Où tu vas ? demanda Sam.

-Je dois aller travailler, Sammy. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, ce soir ou demain soir je serai là.

-Veux pas que tu partes, bredouilla le petit garçon.

-Je sais mais je dois y aller. »

Sam vint se placer dans les bras de son père qui les referma autour du petit corps. Il se mit à frotter le dos de Sam avec sa main gauche tandis que de l'autre, il rapprochait son aîné de lui. Après un câlin collectif, John prit son sac et sortit du motel.

Dean ferma la porte du motel, à clé. Il se retourna pour tomber sur son petit-frère. Celui-ci arborait une mine triste et regardait le sol.

« Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je voulais… que Papa reste. »

Dean s'accroupit devant lui et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Papa revient ce soir, si tout va bien. Et avec la journée que tu vas passer à l'école, tu ne te souviendras même pas que Papa est parti car quand on reviendra au motel, Papa arrivera bientôt.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. »

Sam lui fit un immense sourire qu'il lui rendit. Il dit à son cadet d'aller regarder son dessin-animé pendant qu'il préparait le déjeuner.

**************************************

Dean venait de déposer son cadet dans sa classe après un dernier câlin. Là, il partait en direction de sa classe à lui. Dean n'aimait pas trop cette école pour une seule et bonne raison : les petits n'étaient pas avec les grands.

En fait, l'école était divisée en deux parties : un bâtiment avec cours pour les petits et la même chose de l'autre côté, pour les plus grands. Dean ne pouvait pas surveiller son frère, ni le voir de la journée. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Déjà que l'école n'était pas une partie de plaisir mais ne pas voir son frère de la journée était un véritable calvaire.

Il arriva enfin devant sa classe et entra à l'intérieur après avoir salué sa maîtresse. Dean alla s'installer à sa place sans parler avec quiconque. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'amis et s'en fichait. Il avait toujours été et, le serait sûrement encore bien longtemps après, un grand solitaire. Ce qui l'amusait était la réaction des filles quand il adressait des clins d'œil ou autre. Celles-ci semblaient si joyeuses, à chaque fois, qu'il se disait qu'il ne leur fallait pas grand-chose pour les égayer.

Il soupira alors que le cours commençait.

***************************************

Deux heures étaient passées et la cour de récréation était à présent bondée. Les enfants, autant du côté des grands que des petits, jouaient. Si Dean était un solitaire, ce n'était pas le cas de Sam. Il avait deux amis avec qui il s'amusait beaucoup. Ils passaient leurs récréations à jouer, faire des châteaux de sable ou à jouer au chat avec d'autres.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, c'était différent. L'un de ses amis était malade. Alors, ils n'étaient plus que deux à jouer et c'était moins bien amusant. Sam était dans le bac à sable en train de faire une tour pour son château quand une ombre le recouvrit. Il leva la tête pour tomber sur un autre petit garçon de son âge et trois autres enfants qui étaient juste derrière lui.

Sam fit une grimace. Il n'aimait pas ce garçon, Jeremy. Il était d'un an plus vieux que lui et il était méchant avec tout le monde et surtout avec lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Dis. La personne qui t'a amené ici tout à l'heure, c'était qui ? demanda Jeremy.

-Pourquoi ?

-Réponds.

-Mon frère, Dean. »

Jeremy fit un sourire avant de dire :

« Tu lui ressembles pas. »

Sam ouvrit grand ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? murmura-t-il.

-Tu ressembles pas à ton frère.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ton frère ? demanda une fille qui était à côté de Jeremy.

-Oui, répondit Sam en se levant, Dean est mon frère.

-Ben, moi, je dirai que non, rétorqua Jeremy. »

Le garçon rigola avant d'écraser la tour de Sam, puis, il partit, suivi de ses amis. Sam sentit les larmes monter aux yeux et il se mit à pleurer, très fort, jusqu'à ce que la maîtresse arrive pour l'emmener à l'intérieur.

********************************************

Dean souffla. La journée était enfin finie et il allait pouvoir voir son frère. Peut-être même son père ce soir et qui sait ? Ils allaient surement partir de cette ville et loin de cette école. Il arriva devant l'école de son petit-frère et entra dans la cour où jouaient les petits. Il chercha du regard son cadet mais ne le vit pas. Il commença à paniquer. D'habitude, Sam lui sautait toujours dessus lorsqu'il arrivait et là, rien. Il n'était nulle part.

« Dean ? »

L'appelé se retourna pour tomber sur la femme qui s'occupait de la garderie. Elle était brune, bouclée et avait des yeux marrons. Elle portait un jean et un pull. La jeune femme l'avait vu regarder partout et se doutait qu'il devait être effrayé pour son petit-frère.

« Sam se trouve à l'intérieur du bâtiment, dans la salle de repos. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas dans la cour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta Dean.

-Il a beaucoup pleuré aujourd'hui, il n'a pas voulu dire pourquoi. On l'a laissé dormir mais je pense qu'il faudra que tu dises à tes parents de l'amener voir un médecin.

-Oui. »

Dean commença à partir en direction du bâtiment quand il se retourna vers la jeune femme.

« Merci. »

La femme sourit et Dean disparut. Il se dirigea vers la salle de repos. La pièce était petite mais elle ne servait que pour la sieste, en général, pour les enfants un peu fatigués l'après-midi. Il entra à l'intérieur et trouva son cadet couché sur l'un des petits lits.

« Hey, Sammy. »

Dean vit Sam se tourner vers lui et la minute d'après, il était dans ses bras. L'aîné était un peu perdu par l'attitude de son cadet. Enfin, pas tellement l'attitude car il savait que son frère aimait être dans ses bras. Non, ce qui le gênait était cette lueur de détresse dans son regard et le fait que Sam avait serré ses bras autour de son cou et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

« Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Pour toute réponse, le cadet serra un peu plus sa prise. Dean caressa le petit dos de son frère.

« Sammy… Je suis là… »

L'autre main se mit à caresser les cheveux de son cadet alors qu'il l'entendait pleurer. Dean s'inquiéta vraiment. Au moment où il allait rouvrir la bouche, Sam parla d'une toute petite voix pleine de sanglots.

« Veux plus retourner…à l'école…Veux plus venir ici.

-Ok, Sammy. Tu me dis pourquoi ? »

Sam hocha la tête négativement avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son aîné. Dean soupira et se dit qu'il demanderait encore une fois au motel. Il prit son cadet dans ses bras et se releva. Sam entoura les hanches de son grand-frère avec ses jambes. Dean plaça une main en-dessous de ses fesses et se mit à la recherche du blouson et cartable de Sam. Une fois tout en main, il sortit du bâtiment, salua la jeune femme et partit en direction du motel.

Sam ne dit rien du retour. Juste il resta dans les bras réconfortants de Dean qui lui murmurait de douces paroles. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient au motel. Dean posa toutes les affaires au sol, puis son petit-frère sur le lit. Il s'assit en face de lui, et Sam revint directement sur ses genoux. L'aîné le reprit dans ses bras, comme semblait le souhaiter son petit-frère. Ce dernier se remit à pleurer et Dean le berça, comme sa maman le faisait avec lui. Il fredonna une chanson mais la musique semblait être du Metallica.

« Bon, Sam. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état-là. Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? »

Sam hocha la tête.

_C'est déjà ça._

« Qui ?

-Jeremy…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Sam se remit à pleurer.

_Je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge, à ce rythme là, Papa sera déjà rentré._

« Tu veux pas me le dire ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… »

Dean soupira fortement. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. 17h34.

« Sammy. C'est l'heure du bain. »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Sam. Tu dois prendre ton bain avant que Papa arrive. »

Sam releva la tête pour fixer son aîné.

« Tu viens avec moi ? »

Dean parut surpris par cette question. D'habitude, Sam prenait son bain pendant que lui préparait le repas du soir. Il se mit à sourire et essuya les quelques larmes qui restaient sur les joues de son cadet.

« Ok. »

Sam lui fit un grand sourire et Dean en fut satisfait. Il avait réussi et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il aida Sam à se déshabiller et en fit de même avant d'aller dans le bain. Ils jouèrent ensemble une bonne demi-heure avant de sortir.

Dean aida son petit-frère à s'essuyer et le rhabiller. Une fois cela fait, il le mit devant la télévision tandis que lui préparait le repas. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, c'était prêt.

Ils mangèrent en parlant bien que le plus jeune semblait quelque peu morose. Enfin, vint l'heure du coucher, du moins pour Sam.

« Allez, Sammy. Au lit.

-Nooooooooonnnn, gémit-il, je veux rester avec toi.

-Non. C'est le lit pour toi, Sammy. »

Sam croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine tandis que le sourire de Dean s'élargissait. Il aimait bien voir son petit-frère adopter cette attitude, il était marrant et quelque peu mignon, pensait Dean.

« Ça ne sert à rien de bouder, Sam. Tu vas au lit et tu n'as pas le choix.

-Mais…

-Non ! »

Sam utilisa sa dernière attaque : les yeux de chiot. Dean se fit violence pour ne pas céder.

« Et ça ne sert à rien de me faire tes yeux de chiot. »

Dean prit son frère dans ses bras alors que celui-ci se débattait. Il le posa doucement sur le lit mais en voyant que son cadet comptait se relever, Dean se mit à le chatouiller.

« Ahhhh… Arr…arrête… De…

-Alors, tu dors ! dit Dean en arrêtant sa douce torture.

-No…non… »

Dean sourit avant de reprendre. Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent avant que Sam n'accepte de dormir. L'aîné le borda et lui raconta une histoire avant qu'il ne s'endorme véritablement.

Le plus grand sortit de la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible, entrebâilla la porte et s'installa devant la télévision.

Deux heures passèrent et son père n'était toujours pas rentré. Dean jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, 23h01. Il soupira et éteignit la télévision pour se diriger vers son lit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre la chambre, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Dean attendit. Trois coups puis silence puis un coup. Il sourit et alla ouvrir la porte.

« Bonsoir, Dean.

-Bonsoir, Papa. La chasse s'est bien passée ?

-Oui.

-Tu es blessé ?

-Non, c'est bon, bonhomme. »

John passa une main dans les cheveux de son aîné tandis qu'il posait son sac sur la table de la cuisine.

« Alors ? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

-Sam a pleuré toute la journée, parait-il. Il n'a pas voulu me lâcher de toute la soirée et il ne veut pas aller à l'école de la ville. »

Le père se tourna en haussant les sourcils. Pour que son cadet refuse de retourner à l'école, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Il dort ?

-Oui. Il ne voulait pas dormir mais j'ai réussi à le mettre au lit. »

Le chasseur acquiesça et se rendit dans la chambre, suivi de Dean. Il se dirigea vers le lit où reposait son cadet et alluma la lampe de chevet. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et se mit à caresser la touffe de cheveux qui dépassait de dessous la couette. Dean regardait du seuil de la porte.

Sam inconsciemment se décala vers la main de son père. Il se mit à gémir dans son sommeil. John sourit avant de se baisser pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis, il se releva.

« Tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant, Dean.

-Oui. Bonne nuit, Papa. »

John posa sa main sur les cheveux de son aîné qui s'était rapproché de lui et lui sourit.

« Bonne nuit, Dean. »

Il le regarda se placer sous ses couvertures dans l'autre lit de la pièce et finit par éteindre la lampe de chevet avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre ^_^**

**j'espère qu'il vous a plu et si vous voulez la suite, faites-moi signe XD**

**gros bisous pour ceux qui m'auront lu et à très bientôt pour le second et dernier chapitre ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour XD

désolée pour le petit retard... je m'excuse mais j'avais un exposé à faire en géo et après quelques complications se

sont rajoutées à cela ^_^

mais voici le dernier chapitre comme promis.

**Disclaimers:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement mais l'histoire est bien de moi.

Je remercie ceux qui ont lu mon premier chapitre et surtout ceux qui l'ont commenté:

**Milael:** Sammy ne viens pas avec toi. Il est avec moi et je le console très bien, merci. Na!

**Elwin:** je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé car je l'avais déjà corrigé cette faute sur la couleur des yeux. Mon ordi doit avoir une conscience et agir tout seul. lol

**Elida17:** il n'y a pas d'aplatissement de Jeremy malheureusement ... Pas de violence pour les âmes sensibles même si Dean a voulu le faire. Mais, c'est à toi de le découvrir XD

**Mola45:** Moi aussi, j'aime bien Dean super protecteur XD

**Junon2:** Désolée pour le titre mais comme je te l'ai expliqué, je n'en avais pas d'autre XD

**Lil'Djinn:** J'adore aussi ce Sam là. Mais, celui de la série est bien aussi ... enfin, sauf la saison 3 et surtout 4 où je l'ai moins aimé. Mais, je ne lui en veux pas car Dean n'a pas trop fait

d'effort non plus de son côté. Na!

**AmeDePoete:**Eh ben, je suis contente que mon premier chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même de celui-là ^^

**Kariboo:** Oui, je sais XD

Voilà. J'ai fait le tour ^_^

je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le premier ^.^

Bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

Il était près de six heures du matin quand John se réveilla suite à un bruit près de lui. Il garda les yeux fermés mais resta aux aguets. Le bruit fut de nouveau léger et John soupira.

« Sammy… Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, à … 5h42 ? »

Pas de réponse. John se redressa et vit son cadet assis sur l'un des fauteuils, le regarder. Il vit alors les cernes sous les yeux de son garçon et celui-ci serrait fortement contre lui sa peluche en forme de loup. Enfin, cela ne ressemblait plus tellement à un loup mais il faisait comme si. Il reporta son attention sur les yeux de son fils et vit qu'ils étaient rouge, signe qu'il avait pleuré.

John soupira encore une fois.

« Cauchemar ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

Mais, Sam hocha la tête négativement. John ouvrit de grands yeux. Si ce n'était pas un cauchemar qui l'avait mis dans cet état-là, alors qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Puis, les paroles de son aîné lui revint en mémoire : « _Sam a pleuré toute la journée, parait-il. Il n'a pas voulu me lâcher de toute la soirée et il ne veut pas aller à l'école de la ville_. »

Voilà donc, le problème.

« Tu veux me dire ce que c'est ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

_C'est mal barré._

John se leva et tendit ses bras vers son fils. Ce dernier le regarda faire et quand il vit les bras tendus de son père, il tendit les siens également, les larmes aux yeux. John le prit contre lui et lui caressa son petit dos.

Sam serrait le cou de son père et sa peluche contre lui. Il avait peur, tellement peur que ce que lui avait dit Jeremy soit vrai. Mais, il ne savait pas comment l'aborder avec sa famille. Il avait peur que ceux-ci lui disent que c'était vrai. Les larmes qu'il retenait coulèrent et mouillèrent le tee-shirt de son père.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer un café tout en tenant son fils de l'autre bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam dormait mais John le gardait avec lui. Il espérait que son cadet lui dirait le plus rapidement possible ce qui le tracassait.

Une heure plus tard, John était installé devant la télévision, son cadet toujours dans les bras. Soudain, il entendit du bruit et il se tourna pour voir son aîné passer la porte de la chambre.

« Papa ? Où est Sammy ?

-Il est là, Dean.

-Ok. »

Dean se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer son petit-déjeuner. Tout en attendant la cuisson de son lait, il jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet. John sourit, sachant que son aîné s'inquiétait toujours pour son cadet.

****************************************************

Sam se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, dans son lit. Il se redressa et regarda le réveil sur la table de nuit. Mais, il ne savait pas lire donc ne sut pas quelle heure il était exactement. Il chercha autour de lui mais n'aperçut pas son aîné. Il décida de se lever. Ce qu'il fit et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il entra dans le salon et vit son père autour de la table avec son grand frère.

« Papa ? »

Le petit garçon vit les deux personnes présentes se tourner vers lui. John se leva pour réceptionner son cadet qui avait accouru vers lui. Sam s'accrocha à lui fortement et John lui caressa les cheveux.

« Comment te sens-tu, Sammy ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien. »

John sourit à son enfant avant de lui demander s'il avait faim ce que répondit positivement Sam. Le plus jeune d'entre eux mangeait ce que lui avait préparé son père quand la question fatidique fut posée :

« Sammy ?

-Moui' ?

-Tu veux nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à l'école ? »

Sam ouvrit la bouche et posa sa cuillère. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête négativement.

« Pourquoi ?

-…

-Tu sais, Sammy, c'est mieux de nous dire ce qui te tracasse.

-Non… pas grave…

-Sam ? dit Dean.

-Papa, on part quand de la ville ? »

John soupira, sachant que son cadet avait fait exprès de changer de conversation pour ne plus reparler de ça.

« Je comptais partir aujourd'hui. Je vais vous déposer chez le Père Jim. Bobby nous rejoindra pour qu'on puisse travailler. »

Sam lui fit un grand sourire. Sourire auquel répondit son père en lui disant de préparer ses affaires avec son grand-frère.

**********************************************

John était au volant de l'Impala depuis trois heures, toujours en direction de Blue Earth dans le Minnesota. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son aîné qui était sur le siège passager et épiait dehors tout en balançant sa tête au rythme de Metallica. John sourit. Son fils avait les mêmes goûts musicaux que lui. Il regarda son rétroviseur intérieur braqué sur son cadet et le vit en train de dormir, sa peluche contre lui.

« Papa ?

-Oui, Dean ?

-On arrive dans combien de temps ?

-Bientôt, Dean. Bientôt. »

John se concentra sur la route et la Chevy continua son chemin.

***************************************************

Ils arrivèrent deux heures plus tard, au plus grand dam de Dean qui n'en pouvait plus. La Chevy s'arrêta devant la demeure de Jim et l'aîné sortit de la voiture. John ouvrit la portière de son cadet et le détacha. Sam sortit ensuite pour se précipiter dans les bras du pasteur.

« Bonjour, Sammy, dit Jim en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Bonjour.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. »

Jim lui sourit alors que John venait à leur encontre, valises en main, et son aîné à ses côtés.

« Bonjour, Jim.

-John, Dean. Vous avez fait bonne route ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Rentrez. »

La famille Winchester suivit le pasteur à l'intérieur de la demeure. Jim lâcha Sam qui se précipita au premier étage pour déposer sa peluche dans sa chambre. Dean le suivit pour déposer leur sac. Jim se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara un café à l'attention du père.

« Que se passe-t-il avec Sam ? demanda le pasteur. »

John le regarda, surpris.

« Depuis le temps que tu me les confies, je sais reconnaitre quand l'un de tes fils va bien ou non, répondit Jim à la question muette. »

Le père des deux enfants se passa une main dans les cheveux, trop courts, et soupira longuement.

« Il semblerait qu'un enfant ait embêté Sam, à l'école. On ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a dit mais toujours est-il qu'il ne veut rien nous dire. Dès qu'on aborde le sujet, il détourne la conversation ou pique une crise. Toutes les nuits également, il se met à pleurer pour se réveiller, finalement, une heure après l'avoir couché. Enfin, ces deux dernières nuits, il s'est réveillé moins souvent car il a dormi avec Dean. Il semblerait qu'il dorme mieux avec quelqu'un à ses côtés.

-Tu veux que j'essaye d'en savoir plus ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu y parviendras mais si c'est le cas, dis-le moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Combien de temps va te prendre la chasse ?

-Normalement, trois jours, d'après Bobby, en tout cas. »

Jim hocha la tête alors que des bruits de pas se firent attendre dans l'escalier. Sam apparut alors, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en train de courir. Dean était un peu derrière lui et avait ses bras tendus vers son petit-frère. Les deux adultes sourirent.

« Papa ! Aide-moi. Dean veut me manger. »

Sauf que Dean l'avait attrapé dans ses bras et faisait semblant de le dévorer en lui posant des bisous ventouses un peu partout. Sam rigolait à gorge déployée sous les regards heureux des adultes. Finalement, Dean déposa son petit-frère hilare au sol avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Bon, les enfants, je vais devoir vous laisser.

-Quoi ? Oh non ! Papa, reste encore un peu.

-Je suis désolé, Sam, mais je dois y aller. Oncle Bobby m'attend. »

Sam baissa son regard au sol. John s'accroupit devant lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien se passer, Sammy. Tu ne verras même pas le temps passer et je serai déjà là.

-Veux pas que tu partes.

-Je sais, bonhomme. Je le sais. Mais, tu as Dean et Jim qui vont bien s'occuper de toi pendant mon absence, ok ? »

Sam hocha la tête doucement. John déposa un baiser sur son front et Sam le lui rendit également. Puis, l'enfant se détacha de son père et celui-ci prit son aîné dans ses bras. Il lui murmura une phrase avant de se relever. Dix minutes plus tard, après un dernier ''au revoir'', l'Impala s'éloigna de l'église.

********************************************

Il était près de vingt heures et Jim faisait la vaisselle tandis que Sam et Dean regardaient tranquillement la télévision. Lorsque le pasteur eut fini sa tâche, il se rendit dans le salon. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux enfants et sourit tendrement. Dean était couché sur le canapé et regardait la télévision tout en caressant les cheveux de Sam qui était sur lui, endormi. Une couverture était posée sur leurs corps. Le plus âgé des deux regarda le pasteur et lui demanda :

« C'est l'heure de se coucher ?

-Oui. Je crois que ce serait le mieux, tu ne penses pas ? »

Dean hocha la tête. Jim s'approcha de lui et prit Sam dans ses bras, lentement et difficilement, car l'enfant s'accrochait désespérément à son frère. Le pasteur se dirigea vers l'étage et déposa son petit fardeau dans le lit deux places tandis que Dean en faisait de même. Il recouvrit les deux enfants alors que Sam se recollait à son aîné. Il sourit et dit un « bonne nuit » avant de partir en éteignant la lumière.

*************************************************

Le lendemain, Jim fut levé dès 6h. Une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait pris, notamment lorsqu'il était en semaine. Il ne s'accordait du temps pour dormir seulement en week-end. Il descendit une fois préparé mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver dans le salon, le plus jeune des Winchester. Ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée du pasteur. Pasteur qui fronça les yeux en voyant que Sam était en train de sangloter. Son petit corps était parcouru de spasmes alors qu'il était tout recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Jim se rapprocha de l'enfant et s'assit sur le canapé à ses côtés. Aussitôt, Sam releva la tête. Jim put y voir une profonde tristesse et un désespoir sans borne.

« Sammy …, commença –t-il d'une douce voix. »

Mais, l'appelé se précipita dans les bras du pasteur et se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Il caressa les cheveux et le dos du bébé, comme il l'aimait l'appeler.

« Tout va bien, Sammy. Tout va bien.

-J'ai…peur…Jim…

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ? »

L'enfant se tut brusquement. Jim attendit quelques instants avant de reposer sa question. Bizarrement, Sam lui dit tout. Le fait que Jeremy était venu le voir alors qu'il jouait dans le sable, qu'il lui ait dit qu'il ne ressemblait pas à Dean et qu'il avait été surement adopté.

Sam pleura encore plus fort, à la fin de son récit. Il avait peur maintenant car il ne savait pas la vérité. Peut-être que Jeremy avait, en effet, raison, peut-être qu'il avait été adopté. Tout cela lui faisait peur. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Soudain, la voix du pasteur reprit.

« Ce Jeremy n'est qu'un méchant garçon, Sam. Il n'avait pas le droit de te dire ça. Écoute-moi… »

Jim le recula un peu de lui et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

« Ce que Jeremy t'a dit, est totalement faux, mon cœur. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu n'as été adopté. Certes, tu es loin de ressembler à Dean et John, bien que des fois, on retrouve le caractère bien trempé des Winchester en toi. Mais, si tu ne leur ressembles pas, au niveau physique surtout, c'est parce que tu tiens plus de ta maman.

-Maman ? marmonna l'enfant.

-Oui. Tu tiens beaucoup plus de ta maman que de ton père physiquement. Après, au niveau du caractère, je pense que c'est le contraire. »

Jim s'arrêta de parler car il voyait que Sam le regardait de ses yeux pleins d'incompréhension mais qui essayaient tout de même de comprendre. Il sourit lentement et planta un baiser sur le front du cadet des Winchester. Puis, il le déposa à terre.

« Tu arrêteras de pleurer maintenant ? »

Sam hocha la tête, tout en joignant ses mains devant son ventre et baissant la tête.

« Et tu viendras m'en parler ou en parler à quelqu'un d'autre la prochaine fois ?

-Moui…

-Tu sais. Ton papa était vraiment triste de te voir dans cet état-là. Moi aussi. »

L'enfant releva la tête.

« Papa et toi étiez tristes ?

-Oui. On est toujours triste quand tu l'es aussi, lui assura le pasteur.

-Même Dean ?

-Surtout Dean. »

Sam rabaissa sa tête. Jim passa une main dans ses cheveux beaucoup trop longs du cadet.

« Et, si tu allais faire un câlin à ton frère… quand il descendra, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter en voyant l'enfant se précipiter vers les escaliers. »

Jim se leva du canapé et tendit sa main vers Sam.

« Allez viens. On va préparer le déjeuner. »

Sam lui adressa un immense sourire alors qu'il lui prenait la main. Ils s'attelèrent à leur tache, activement.

Dean arriva une heure plus tard, après avoir découvert que Sam n'était pas dans le lit. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, une petite tête envahit son champ de vision avant qu'il ne se fasse percuter. Il baissa son regard sur son petit-frère qui le serrait dans ses petits bras. L'aîné releva la tête pour croiser le regard du pasteur qui lui disait silencieusement « Je t'expliquerai après ». Dean sourit avant de prendre son cadet dans ses bras et de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Sam se colla encore plus à lui en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

***********************************************

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Sam et Dean s'amusaient gaiement dans le jardin à se lancer des boules de neige, sous la vigilance accrue de Jim, un bruit reconnaissable entre mille se fit entendre. Le pasteur lâcha du regard les enfants et se dirigea vers le devant de la maison. Il se plaça de telle sorte qu'il puisse surveiller les jeunes Winchester et accueillir également le nouvel arrivant.

Une poignée de mains furent échangée avant que John ne demande des nouvelles de ses enfants.

« Sam m'a tout raconté. »

John écarquilla grand les yeux, surpris.

« Il réfléchit beaucoup trop pour son jeune âge, continua Jim, mais il faut dire que je le comprend aussi.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

-Un camarade de classe est venu voir Sam alors qu'il jouait. Il lui a alors demandé qui était le garçon qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'école. Sam lui a répondu et ce camarade n'a pas eu d'autres idées que de dire qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à Dean. Il a même émis l'hypothèse que Sam avait été adopté. »

Le père ouvrit grand les yeux, la compréhension se faisait dans sa tête.

« Donc… s'il pleurait… c'était parce qu'il le pensait réellement ? Qu'il avait été adopté ?

-Oui. Il avait peur qu'il ne soit pas de la famille. Il avait peur que tu lui dises que c'était vrai. »

John se passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il regardait ses enfants jouer. Jim lui posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je l'ai rassuré, John. Il n'y pense plus. Dean et moi lui avons changé les idées depuis le temps.

-Merci, Jim. Vraiment. Merci beaucoup.

-De rien. Par contre, je te conseille de surveiller ton aîné, dès aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien… Quand je lui ai raconté ce que Sam m'avait fait part, il est sorti et a essayé de faire démarrer ma voiture pour retourner régler son compte à ce Jeremy.»

John écarquilla grand les yeux. Il se doutait de l'attitude sur-protective de son aîné pour Sam, mais à ce point ? Puis, il éclata de rire. Ses gamins l'étonneraient toujours. Le pasteur sourit.

Les deux adultes rejoignirent les enfants. Sam sauta dans les bras de son père qui lui rendit son étreinte. Il lui déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Dean se tenait plus à l'écart mais souriait légèrement.

« Bon. Si on allait gouter ? proposa le pasteur.

-OUI ! fit Sam. »

Tout le monde rigola puis rentra dans la petite maison, juxtaposée à l'église. Sam n'arrêtait pas de parler pour raconter à son père ce qu'ils avaient fait durant son absence. John buvait littéralement les moindres paroles de son fils, heureux qu'il était de le voir de nouveau plein de vie.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Et voilà... **

**L'histoire prend fin ici. **

**Donc, si vous avez des commentaires à faire, si quelque chose doit être changé, je suis toute ouïe à ce que vous me direz ^^**

**en attendant, je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fic et de m'avoir laissé une review XD**

**bisous à tous et à bientôt.**

**_Jubei/Kazuki_  
**


End file.
